vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai (Lexx)
|-|Alive= |-|Brunnen-G Moth= |-|Dead= Summary Kai is an undead former Divine Assassin and the last of the Brunnen-G. He, along with Stanley Tweedle, Zev Bellringer and 790, accidentally steal the Lexx and flee the Cluster. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | Likely 8-C | 9-B | Unknown. 5-B with the particle collider Name: Kai, Last of the Brunnen-G Origin: Lexx Gender: Male Age: Unknown, over 2008, at least 6340 post-timeskip Classification: Brunnen-G | Divine Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive= Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Pilot and Immortality (Type 1) |-|Brunnen-G Moth= Flight, Spaceflight, Missiles |-|Dead= Same with the first Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert use of his brace weapon, Anatomical Liberation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 5 & 7), Regeneration (Mid, possibly Mid-High; part of his flesh could not be dissolved in acid and quickly reconstituted itself), Nigh-Invulnerability (invulnerable to pain via not being alive as well), Resistance to Acid, Seduction, Electricity, Explosion, Vaporization, Energy Discharges, Immunity to Death and Soul Manipulation (due to already being dead and is decarbonized, lacks a soul as he exists between life and death), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2), Can enter into the afterlife, and sense doorways to enter The Other Place (a partial universe), Limb Reattachment, Absorption (Can absorb memories and knowledge from brains), Expert Strategist and Tactician |-|Moth= Flight, Spaceflight, Implosion and Explosion (with the particle collider) Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level | Likely Building level | Wall level (Casually beheads people, slayed Lyekka from the inside) | Unknown. Planet level with the particle collider (Stated it would destroy the Earth by collapsing it into an ultra dense particle, destroyed the Carrot mothership) Speed: Likely Athletic Human | Possibly Sub-Relativistic+ flight speed (Moth bio-crafts are shown to cross massive distances in a few sec onscreen) | Hypersonic attack/reactions (Intercepted a bullet from a few meters, dodged attacks from a Divine Executioner with similar weapon to his own) | Possibly Sub-Relativistic+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic human | Unknown | Superhuman+ (Using his brace as grappling he can lift several people with him) | Class K (Hauled the particle collider around) Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | Unknown | Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Likely Athlete level | Wall level | Unknown (Is decarbonised and almost completely indestructible, ability to reconstitute body parts makes him hard to destroy, was even shown to survive planetary destruction undamaged. However, he did expect to be destroyed by a supernova from two stars.) Stamina: High | Limitless for a few days, weeks at most Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of kilometers | Tens of kilometers with brace weapon | Unknown, planetary with the particle collider Standard Equipment: Unknown | Brunnen-G Moth (armed with "stinger" missiles) | Brace weapon | Moth * Optional Equipment: Particle collider Intelligence: At least Genius (His brain was artificially enhanced), with thousands of years of experience as an assassin, and has all the memories and knowledge of those he killed, including the Divine Predecessors and all the ones they've stolen. Weaknesses: Unknown | Can malfunction, can be affected by the Divine Shadow's Ephemeral Waves, can be possessed (by taking away or blocking his memories, etc.), can be affected by sleeping gas, might not be able to reconstitute at a subatomic level, has limited supply of protoblood, cannot swim, wishes to be alive for a proper death. Key: Alive | Brunnen-G Moth | Dead | Moth Gallery File:Brunnen-G_Moths.png|Kai leading a squadron of Brunnen-G Moths. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lexx Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Undead Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Immortals Category:Adventurers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Performers Category:Implosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier